A Night With Fire
by XxFrozenMadamexX
Summary: A one shot Lemon of Maxie x May Rated M


Never had May felt such heat in her life. Her heart constantly beating against her ribcage containing the beast inside. When she was young she had only thought of pokemon. She was a woman now almost at the age of adulthood. She had to admit it felt nice the way she viewed men now. She was hot and she knew it. The way her dress barely covered breasts. They were out and so well defined they almost didn't seem real. Her torso gave her whole body a beautiful curve that any man would have got on the ground and begged like a dog. Maxie pulled at his button down long sleeved shirt just looking at May's figure. He wanted so badly to reach out and ravage her like the animals they were. All the hatred for her and lust could be used as pure energy as he would hear her screams of pleasure.

May's hand reached over his lap and rest gently on his crouch as she kissed him gently. The smell of cigarettes and wine were strong but she didn't mind. She had felt a little tipsy herself. It might be her excuse as to why she acted out but she knew full well she had wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"My darling….are you sure?" Maxie whispered into her mouth. Her lips were so soft and had such a wonderful taste not even the purest of sugar and sweetest of honey could compare to it. She nodded carefully going in for a deeper kiss keeping her fingers lightly stroking him now. Maxie couldn't stand it. All the blood had begun to rush from his brain to his body it was only instinct to want to make love to someone so beautiful. Her smile widened as she felt him getting excited along with the strokes of her hand.

"May you know I love you right?" She parted her lip once more to smile up at him and she could he was getting soft from the alcohol taking affect.

"And I love you too. Now be a good boy and make me yours." He raised an eyebrow and smiled to the young girl's challenge.

"I plan on it. I'll make it so you'll want me every day so bad you could hardly stand it." His hands had trailed up the young girls breasts so big not even his hands could fit all of them. "Quite the young women you've become my dear." His warm hands had started to unzip her dress partially leaving it so they could explore her bare cold skin. The bra unclasped and was thrown gently to the ground. She could feel every kiss he gave linger and give her shivers from the intense heat he gave off. His tongue began to trail down to nipples as he gave a small suck to the perfect pair he had ever seen. Small moans began to fill the room and she had crossed her legs to control herself from getting to excited her fingers went to stroke his fiery hair messing it up a bit so a few small bangs fell in front of his face. May's body was the sweetest of all things he had ever tasted. The way he would swirl his tongue against her made her perk up and he loved every moment of it. Truly he wasn't worthy of such a goddess. May had finally regained her senses as hands trailed up her dress to feel the silk of her panties.

"Maxie I…" she moaned harshly as his hands became wet from her pussy. He took his face away from her breasts and went in to slide his tongue into her mouth and as soon as he did he slid in a finger making her moan into his mouth. The extreme pleasure he had from making her feel so helpless from the pleasure he had provided to his love made him feel like a man more than ever. His fingers slowly began to burry into her as he slid a second one in making her grip onto him tightly.

"You are my sweet pet now." His voice ran across her ears like velvet, every word so pleasing to hear. His hands had unzipped the rest of her dress as he pulled his fingers away licking every last drop of her sweet fluids. May panted heavily as she became desperate to rip away at his pants. He chuckled a little as she fumbled to undo his pants and zipper. He leaned in for a small kiss

"Let me help you" he stood up unbuckling himself and dropping his pants to the floor revealing a dark pair of briefs. He unbuttoned his shirt leaving it open but not completely off. Maxie had very little body hair which may loved. His fair skin was beautiful with no blemish or scars. Maxie had come back over pushing her back down on the bed as his body hovered over hers. This had been what she wanted so bad, a sense of thrill something to keep her on her toes and make her feel like the bad girl she really was. May slid underneath him putting her face next to his groin taking in every scent of her first experience she wanted it to make the best. Her hands pulled down the underwear and his member stood at full attention. May's mouth went over the length licking and she tried so hard to be a professional suppressing any and every gag she could. Maxie moaned as warmth had enveloped his cock and looking down to see his beautiful girl loving and giving him pleasure made his whole body even hotter.

After what seemed like hours of foreplay Maxie began to softly grind against may wanting and aching so bad to feel her purity.

"Are you ready?" he whispered and gently stroking her hair out of her eyes. She had nodded and kissed his cheek. He let his shirt fall off his body and began to rub her making sure was lubed up enough so he wouldn't hurt her. He slowly pushed the head of his cock into her. May flinched and ran her nails across his back. Fortunately for May, she could find pleasure in pain as he pushed more of his girth in as she moaned louder. The feeling was so intense and for how much it hurt it also felt wonderful. With one final slide he was all the way in. The extreme heat from her tightening walls made everything worth while she was so small and wrapped around him in the perfect shape. He could feel her tighten with every breath she took. He gave a reassuring kiss to let her know everything was alright and began to thrust in and out making her grip onto him even more.

He became faster and the better it felt to them both. The heat between their bodies grew and maxie's stamina was fantastic for such a frail skinny body. Sweat dripped between the two making the room even more humid. His rhythm became faster and harder. Her screams were more intense and louder than ever. He didn't care if anyone heard, Maxie wanted the world to hear she was his and his alone. A sharp pleasure began to run them both as he looked at May about an hour after driving into her deepest parts.

"Cum inside me Maxie." She blushed "Fill me up, make me yours."

He looked down at her. Her hair was messed up and body covered in a sickly sweet scent. His whole being begged him to pour every last drop of his hot cum into her. He gave a few more deep thrusts and posed his legs straight as he climaxed so deep inside he could of swore he had hit the end of her cavity. He began to pump hot cum into her uterus and she loved every moment. She could feel her belly swell and muscles contract against him releasing her own orgasm. Her body wanted every last drop of his sweet nectar she tried moving but Maxie pinned her arms down making sure he let out every last drop into her. He wanted her to remember every single second of their passion and love, he wanted her to become addicted to his seed and make everything else seem trivial. He wanted May as his own personal soulmate, his wife, and his future. No one in the world could tell him otherwise.

Maxie finally pulled his limp cock away breaking away a few strands of cum connected between the two, he rolled over and cuddled his most precious girl nuzzling into her neck. May had laid almost dazed feeling full of not only sperm but love and satisfaction.

"Maxie?" the young woman whispered.

"Yes my beloved?"

"I'm all yours."

And with that Maxie had held her till they both fell asleep keeping each other warm through the night and he had told himself to worry about the sheets tomorrow.


End file.
